<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ticklish by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685999">Ticklish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith's Secrets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Gen, Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Secrets, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura learns that Keith's really ticklish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Keith (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keith's Secrets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ticklish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Note: There is no pairing, but Keith and Lance are best friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ticklish"</p>
<p>Allura had noticed a few weird things about Keith. He always relaxed on the couch <em>away</em> from the others and always had shoes on, but the weirdest, in her opinion, were the little inhales when someone slid their arm around his waist or touches his legs. At first, Allura thought he was adverse to touch, but then, she learned it was something less serious.</p>
<p>It started as a simple day relaxing in the lounge. Allura had walked in to see Lance, Hunk, and Pidge sitting near each other on one side of the couch looking at Lance's data pad and Keith sitting all the way over by the other side of the couch reading. Deciding to get to the bottom of Keith's weird habits, she sat down next to him. His eyes lifted from his book for a second before they returned to the page he was reading. Allura waited a few moments before stretching her left arm across the back of the couch, brushing against Keith's hair, which caused it to sweep against his neck in the barest of touches. However, it was enough to elicit one of those sharp inhales. Allura watched Keith as she curled her hand around and repeated the motion several times in rapid succession. His body jerked as he made a strange hiss sound. His eyes darted to his left, but there was nowhere for him to move to without either falling to the floor or standing up, which wouldn't be any better of an idea.</p>
<p>%%%</p>
<p>Lance had noticed what Allura was doing and had to stifle his own laugh. What Allura didn't realize but was soon to discover was that the commander was quite ticklish. His neck, his sides, the backs of his knees, and the bottom of his feet were the most ticklish, which was why his hair was long, his feet were always covered, and his arms were crossed. There wasn't anything he could do to protect his knees except sit away from the group. Lance decided to keep a discreet eye on Keith and Allura to see how this was going to play out.</p>
<p>%%%</p>
<p>Keith couldn't take it anymore and turned around, placing his hand on top of Allura's. "What were you trying to do, Princess?"</p>
<p>Allura blushed and retracted her hand. "I was trying to figure out why you..."</p>
<p>She trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it. Keith looked at her, expectantly, and several minutes passed silently between the pilot and the princess before Lance took pity on them and spoke up, "She noticed your weird habits."</p>
<p>"Weird habits?" Keith repeated, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to get me to say it? All right. Keith's ticklish," Lance said with a wide grin.</p>
<p>Allura looked between Lance and Keith. "Is that all this is? Everyone is ticklish."</p>
<p>"No, I mean <em>really</em> ticklish. His neck is the least ticklish part of him." Lance stood up.</p>
<p>Keith stood up and started backing up as Lance started approaching him. "Don't you dare, Lance."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Chief. Consider it higher orders." Lance lunged for Keith, who side stepped his lieutenant and dashed out the door.</p>
<p>Lance crashed to the floor, unable to stop his forward momentum. "Ow. I didn't expect him to do that."</p>
<p>"He normally doesn't know what you are about to do, so this was more your fault," Pidge replied.</p>
<p>"Fair enough." Lance stood up and turned to the princess. "I hope that answered your question."</p>
<p>"So his sharp inhales were just his way of trying to suppress his laughter?"</p>
<p>"Pretty much."</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>